MTG: Beginnings
by InfectCountersForAll
Summary: Origin story for the Eldrazi, new planeswalkers, and the current state of the Multiverse.
1. Trouble Brews

Nota Bene: I am aware this was originally found under a different username, I had to create a new one. I have all the original files.

* * *

"Beleren you fool! You should have listened to me! You have doomed the Multiverse!"

For the sixth night in a row, Jace had woke in a cold sweat hearing a familiar yet strangely unrecognizable voice. He couldn't imagine himself, administrator of the Guildwatch, a threat to the Multiverse.

"It's morning," he thought to himself, "I promised Lavinia I'd attend to Guildpact business for once."

By late afternoon, the meetings with guild leaders were finished. Jace was set to retire for the day but suddenly hears the familiar voice of the spirit dragon, Ugin.

"Beleren."

"Go away Ugin, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today."

"You look like you have been hearing ghosts in your sleep."

"How do you — it's been you, hasn't it?!"

"You should be less concerned about me disrupting your sleep and more that my anger echoed across the Blind Eternities from another plane." Regaining composure, Ugin continues, "I have been doing research."

"Research? Into what?"

"The Eldrazi."

"You can't be serious. We dealt with them years ago"

"Assemble the others. You, Chandra, Nissa, Gideon, and Liliana are responsible for the deaths of Ulamog and Kozilek and you must be told what you have wrought on the Multiverse."

"It's going to take some time."

"You have six months."

"That's not enough time."

"Make it enough."

Ugin's deadline was eerily impeccable as the Festival of the Guildpact would commence in six months making for a simple excuse while it would also be the anniversary of the death of the two Eldrazi.

"Jace, you didn't ask us here for the Festival, correct?"

"Correct Gideon."

"Then why," inquired Chandra, "did you ask us to come?"

"I requested your presence."

"Well Ugin, I don't see you as the Festival's event planner," smirked Liliana.

"I called you all here because there is something terrible wrong with the fabric of the Multiverse."

Understanding the lecture to come, the founding members of the Gatewatch took their seats.

"The Eldrazi are a race of creatures that feed on mana as opposed to manipulating it. Judging by their size, they had been consuming mana for eons. I would imagine they had destroyed countless planes. Zendikar proved such an alluring feast that the titans committed much of their essence to the manifestations on the plane. Once the manifestations were destroyed, the titans were unable to maintain themselves and collapsed. While decomposing, the bodies released the accumulated mana into the Blind Eternities. This is destabilizing the interplanar dimension and even affect the terrain of certain planes. Kolbahan is an astral plane that once had a single arena, now it has five arenas, one devoted to a single mana source. The plane, originally no larger than a normal one, has swelled to become larger than Alara. What is your question Nissa?"

"I have two. First, will this create new rifts and, second, would we be able to seal them if they occurred?"

"I do not know. There is something far more ancient than anything I have encountered blurring my vision."

Jace, somberly to himself, "Something must be terribly wrong if Ugin is at a loss."

Meanwhile, deep within the Blind Eternities, five entities, steeped in the afterglow of primordial mana, stir from eons of slumber. The flood of mana returning from the deaths of the two Eldrazi titans reawakens beings who once brought existence to the brink of destruction.

* * *

In his quest for information, Ugin had traveled to the fabled Guffian Library on Dominaria. The library itself was located within the Tabernacle of the Pendrell Vale. Ugin knew that he hadn't found Tolaria due to luck, but rather the legendary island sought him out and appeared for him. It was almost as if the island knew the Multiverse was in trouble.

"Confound it Guff!", cried Ugin, "Why does your library always shift the location of its books?!"

In frustration, Ugin declared "All I want to do is gather information! Why do bibliomancers have to be so difficult." At that moment, a scroll came flying towards him and unraveled itself. As it open, Ugin sees that its some sort of search scroll. On it, he could search for a term and sort the information by color affiliation, plane of reference, and if it was a spell, artifact, or creature. Ugin was quite amused at this. He chuckled and said, "Leave it to bibliomancers to be gatherers of such magical minutiae."

As Ugin searched for information, he heard an ethereal voice. It was that of Nicol Bolas from the Meditation Plane.

"I can sense you are on Dominaria, Ugin. I can sense you are in Guff's library, looking for information of the Eldrazi no doubt. I can help you, there is still one alive."

Ugin knew better than to trust Bolas, but his obsession with the Eldrazi forced him to consider allying with Bolas, for the time being.

On the Mediation plane, the two dragons meet face to face since their battle. "It's good to see you again Ugin."

"I do not see how as last time you nearly killed me."

"Well, to be technical about it, I did kill you."

"You said you could help."

"Quite right, I did, and I can. As you know, Emrakul is trapped in the moon on Innastrad."

"Go on."

"I could, with the assistance of your breath, crack open the moon and bind Emrakul so you could study the last remaining Eldrazi."

Ugin had no doubt that Bolas was right. He knew that nothing, not even an Eldrazi, could defeat the combined might of the ancient dragons.

"What of the plane of Innastrad?"

"I'm surprised at you Ugin. I was under the impression you were a compassionless and objective observer."

"Do not patronize me Bolas."

"What of them? I believe there is a human saying regarding balancing the needs of the collective and the individual."

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Ugin thought to himself. Bolas was right, again. Emrakul was alive. There could be more Eldrazi. Somehow the Eldrazi and the disturbance were connected. He had to risk it. He had to trust Bolas. The very thought was ominous, but he saw no other alternative. Jace had already killed two of them. He had to study Emrakul.

"To Innastrad," resolved Ugin. Bolas grinned as only that dragon of old could.

Innastrad had been strangely peaceful despite the Hunter's Moon. The angels and humans could not understand why the vampires and werewolves had not been attacking. Sigaurdia, however, could feel the malevolence of Bolas moving towards Innastrad. She knew he would appear near Thraben due to the cyptoliths. Sigaurdia had the angels camp around the city.

Bolas was the first to appear on the plane, near the city just as Sigaurdia had felt. She doubted if the host of angels could force back the dragon, but they had to try. Just as the assault was about to commence, Ugin appeared, and the hopes of the angels rose tremendously; with his help, it might be possible to defend Innastrad from Bolas. Seeing that an assault was about to begin, Ugin spoke up and said "I am here with Bolas. If he is attacked, I will come to his aid." The angels were greatly disheartened and withdrew.

"Why did you have to spoil the fun Ugin?"

"We are here for business Bolas, not pleasure."

"Killjoy."

The moon as brightest this time of year and would reach its influence would be at its zenith where the Helvault once stood. While the dragons waited for the moon to get at its apex, Ugin spoke up and said, "Bolas, while I believe you can break the moon, I would like to know how to plan to do so. Would you care to oblige an inquisitive old foe?

"Certainly Ugin, certainly. I was the first to hatch among my siblings. My father saw my aggressiveness and first taught me the ways of red magic. When I was ready to leave the news, he instructed that I learn other forms of magic. I chose to study black magic to kill or corrupt my rivals and blue magic to control my enemies. While I was quick to grasp the two other styles of magic, it was not until when I feasted upon the demonic leviathan, likely from Grixis, that I came to embody the convergence of the three colors. I plan to use the essence from that leviathan."

"The moon is in position, it is time."

The two dragons took flight and reached the moon in time to accomplish their plan. Bolas directed the blue essence of the leviathan to the longest finger of his left hand and proceeded to write draconic runes onto the moon's surface. Ugin asked, "Where did you learn those runes?" "They came to me in a dream," replied Bolas. After his reply, Ugin breathed into the carved runes and they burst into flames. Then, cracking of the moon echoed across the entire plane of Innastrad. With Ugin distracted, Bolas drew the black essence into the longest finger of his right hand. Bolas had his own plan, Ugin was a pawn.

Emrakul was caught off guard. The Eldrazi was not prepared to leave its prison, the titan was still busy with its own plans. Seeing Emrakul was vulnerable, Bolas flew into the cracked moon and touched the Eldrazi with his finger. With the touch of concentrated black mana, the Eldrazi died. For a moment, the mana leaving the dead titan had a purple hue, but quickly reverted to the five familiar colors. Bolas was ready to soak of the immense amount of red mana eaten by Emrakul through the ages. He hadn't felt this powerful since the Mending, but he wanted more; he needed more to return to his former glory.

Ugin was more despondent and angry with himself than at Bolas. "I should not have trusted him," he thought. As Ugin left Innastrad, Bolas began to forge the moon into his own creation. Innastrad would become his new home. The Multiverse had not seen a Nicol Bolas unburdened by the need of three different mana leylines for quite some time.

* * *

While Ugin was in the Blind Eternities, he became surrounded by the glow of the five colors. From each color, he heard a different voice, yet they spoke in unison.

"Who are you."

"I am Ugin, a spirit dragon."

"Your lack of color is interesting, but how did you get here?"

"I am a planeswalker. I have the ability to traverse the Blind Eternities and travel to the different planes. If I may ask, who are you?"

"We are ancient beings, older than your so-called Multiverse."

"Then where are you from?"

"We are from a universe before this one. We find the idea of a planeswalker interesting. We shall hold a tournament to see their strength. We will need a herald to retrieve these planeswalkers, one that is not weak to any color."

"Count me out, I have research to do."

"You will be our herald. In exchange, we will answer your questions."

"Deal."

Ugin wasn't thrilled at becoming a pawn again, but he realised he could use the situation to his advantage. In his typical candor, Ugin spoke up "If I am going to be your herald, it would be prudent whom I am to announce as I gather these planeswalkers.

As the voices debated among themselves, Ugin was surrounded by everchanging hues. Suddenly, everything was black as night.

"Do not believe yourself dead, Ugin."

"If you are not death, then who are you?"

"I am Nizmat Libbi, embodiment of desire. Those who die merely to not have the strength of will to overcome death.

As the hue shifted to white, Ugin heard another voice, "I am Dinu, I render judgement on the lawless."

The hue shifts once again, this time to blue, "I am Hasisu the sage, and we are kindred spirits Ugin."

A green hue envelopes Ugin, "I find you an abomination Ugin. I am Qistu, guardian of flora and fauna alike."

As Ugin is surrounded by a crimson hue, he is bombarded with memories of his fight with Bolas, "I will not be intimidated," he shouts.

"I care not if you are intimidated, but you will submit to me, Namenlil. We have met the condition of your proposal, you now will start your task." Ugin was transported to Kolbahan. He found himself on a colourless pillar interconnecting the different planes of Kolbahan. from which he heard the voice of Namenlil. "You will find a similar pillar in the various planes, once you perch on them, you will be transported to the plane from which you will find our planeswalker. You will go to the pillars in the same order in which we revealed ourselves.

Ugin did not hesitate. As soon as he perched on the obsidian pillar, he found himself on the plane of Fiora.


	2. Beware the Thorn of the Black Rose

After the fire started by Grenzo had been put out, Her Majesty Queen Marchesa was ready to begin the next part of her plan. The one thing the nobles of Paliano wanted more than power was stability as power is useless if goblins interfere with the order of Paliano. Her Majesty knew of Muzzio's clockwork genius, and, as he cared more about tinkering with his machines than usurping her new reign, the Academy at High Paliano was reopened with Muzzio as Chancellor.

By the time Ugin came to Fiora, Paliano had become almost entirely automated. Muzzio's contraptions were in high fashion and anyone who was anyone had a retinue of automated servants, unfortunately, they had displaced the populace from the lowlands and made the lower class more susceptible to forming rallies against the High City. As the demand for the cog works grew, factories began built, encroaching on the hinterlands. The constructs were extremely adept at keeping Her Majesty informed and thus the position of Spymaster become increasingly obsolete, making the office a liability to its holder. With interests aligning, Lucia Covi let the High City to seek the assistance of Captain Adriana Vallore and Selvala of Alberon.

The rebel Guard had been pushed back to the city of Talon due to crack down on rebellious behaviour. Fortunately for the Guard, Adriana's retirement package was generous enough to keep them adequately housed and fed.

(Knock Knock)

Adriana's second in command opened the door to see a small child. The child hands the lieutenant a letter marked "Captain Adriana Vallore (Ret.)" and sealed with Brago's seal. The lieutenant hands the letter to Adriana, it reads:

Meet me by the docks at 0000 hours.

-An unlikely ally. (Brago's symbol)

Adriana burnt the letter and debated with herself on going. She needed allies.

At midnight, Adriana found herself at the docks under a waning crescent moon. There was light, but only enough to see moving shadows.

"I didn't think you'd show," said the shadows.

Adriana sharply whispered, "Who's there?!"

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows. Removing the hood, "Officially, I am Lucia Covi, Spymaster of the High City Paliano, servant to Her Majes—"

"Spare me, what about unofficially?"

"Unofficially, I'm an unlikely ally."

"How are you an ally?"

"The position of Spymaster has become obsolete due to Muzzio's machines and people in obsolete position become disposable."

"I still don't understand. I want to reform Paliano, you are part of its murderous order.

"You wish to purify, to reform. I really don't care. The bottom line is that if I go back, I'm dead. If I stay around and do nothing, I'm dead. My best chances of staying alive is if Paliano radically changes. You don't have what it takes to reform Paliano as you're never going to be willing to do what is necessary. I, on the other hand, am capable. You want to change Paliano and I want to live. I am your best chance of accomplishing both. So, what do you say? Are we allies?"

Adriana couldn't disagree with Lucia. Adriana sighed, "Unfortunately yes."

"Good, our next step is to recruit Selvala."

It was an arduous nine-day journey to the Forest of Alberon. First across the storm plagued Sea of Luziano, then through the Drogartha Marsh, and finally by way of Brothers' Pass. The edge of the forest was as thick as castle walls. The only entry was in was by the Dawn Gate. They had beaten the sun of the tenth day to the Dawn Gate.

"Raise your sword Adriana."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Adriana raised the sword of the Once-Eternal King. The sentry did not need to ask if they were friend or foe. The symbol of Brago had been outlawed in Paliano since Her Majesty's usurpation. Brago's symbol meant defiance, the message was clear. The Dawn Gate opened. The sentry spoke very simply, "A messenger has been sent to the King, wait here until an audience is granted." On his return, the messenger brought a guard. Adriana and Lucia were escorted to the throne room of Alberon, waiting for them were the King and Queen of Alberon and the Alberon Ambassador-at-large, Selvala.

"How did you know of the Dawn Gate?"

"Selvala, you are the Alberon Ambassador-at-large, only the Monarch of Paliano and the rulers of Alberon command more prestige than your position, it pays to know your whereabouts. But where are my manners, I am Lucia Covi, former Spymaster of the High City of Paliano and former servant to—"

"Spare the formalities, why are you here? Why former Spymaster?"

"We three share a common enemy. You should certainly know about the encroachment off Muzzio's factories on the hinterlands. In turn, the contraptions he builds as made the lowlands even more destitute, and worst of all, they put me out of a job."

"What do you propose, that one of us become Monarch of Paliano? You of all people should know that regime change based on murder has been the Paliano way of life, how will that end it? Murdering Marchesa will do nothing."

"I agree that murdering Marchesa would do nothing and I don't seek to propose such and small-mined and feeble course of action."

"Small-minded? Feeble?"

"I propose nothing short of revolution. The ranks of the nobility and Custodi must be purged. The mutual support of the nobility and Custodi has led to the oppression and destitution of the populace. Both of you have discussed a so-called Republic of Paliano, but merely lack the will and desire to see it through."

There was silence. All in the room knew Lucia spoke the truth. No one dared to say otherwise. Adriana and Selvala were stunned about Lucia's knowledge of their revolutionary goals. The King of Alberon broke the silence, "What exactly is your plan?"

"It would be impossible, as well as impractical, to kill Marchesa. Her hand needs to be forced into either leaving the High City and fading into obscurity or committing suicide. Our first target is the factories. The goblins have liking to that sort of work, though they would have to be watched so as they do not incur collateral damage. Next, we purge the lowlands of noble blood. No matter how obscure the family name, all must die. After this occurs, the populace must be roused into rebellion. They must be reminded that the Custodi supported the nobility in their crimes against the people. As you declare your Republic, the aristocracy and the clergy must be named enemies of the people and support for such will be considered treasonous. From here, the Custodi in the lowlands are to be killed, their treasuries raided, and the churches demolished to obtain building material. After we control the lowlands, we siege the High City Paliano itself.

Again, silence. No one could believe their ears. Not even Marchesa had such audacity. There was a choice: either turn Lucia over to Marchesa or join Lucia's revolution. Their silence was approval.

After Lucia had finished, the Captain of the Guard started to slink towards the door. As soon as he had his back turn, he fell to the ground with a dagger in his neck between his helmet and his breastplate. An elven neck is a hard target, especially at that distance. It was child's play for Lucia. Lucia calmly stated, "A befitting end to those who conspire with enemies of the Republic." The gravity of revolution weighed on the room. They were past the point of no return; either they succeed or face Marchesa's wrath.

In due time, Marchesa's throne room was overcrowded with couriers bringing news of destroyed factories or dead nobles. In frustration, Marchesa made a proclamation, "Henceforth, anyone with news of destruction of factories or deaths of nobles will be executed on the spot." It did not take long for the couriers to leave Marchesa alone in her throne room. Paranoia soon clouded her mind, diluting her ability to strategize. Goblins were banned in the High City, mechanical sentinels were placed on each of the Thousand steps, and properties surrounding Marchesa's home were confiscated so that she could fortify against the looming storm.

With the declaration of the Republic of Paliano, the Privy Council of the High City voted to confiscate all property within Paliano to fortify against an attack, withdrew the sentinels to stand guard in the new fortifications, and barred the entry to the Thousand Steps. Marchesa was the only vote against such actions. The nobles were less afraid of Marchesa and the Custodi than they were of the populace down below.

The Republic of Paliano had been announced to a roaring populace. A revolutionary triumvirate was declared consisting of Lucia, Selvala, and Adrian though it was functionally a dictatorship of Lucia. After the Republic was secured, the triumvirate would be abolished in favor of a unicameral parliament with Selvala and Adriana wielding executive power as Consuls.

For the first time in her reign, Marchesa was opposed. She had preferred being feared in her rule rather than being loved but Marchesa couldn't instill the fear the way revolution did. She could only frighten individuals, but revolutions frighten collectives. She had to maintain the system to effectively rule, the revolution sought to destroy that very system. IF it was just the nobility or the Custodi being threatened, she might have had a chance, but not with both under siege.

Selvala inquired, "What is the next part of your plan?"

"Kill the inhabitants of the High City?"

"How do you plan to do that?"

"It's better that you don't know, as they say, ignorance is bliss."

Under cover of a new moon, trebuchets that Daretti had built encircled the High City. At day break, a single trebuchet was launched. The message that was sent was given to the Crier of Paliano, its message was simple, "Surrender or die." (Brago's symbol)

The next day large swathes of minor nobles and minor Custodi left the High City under a white flag of surrender, when they reached half-way down, they were met with by the arrows of goblin archers. Selvala and Adriana watched, horrified. Their new Republic was being born of blood, more so than the what even the nobility Paliano would normally tolerate.

"It is necessary," stated Lucia. If they live, they will merely rise again to oppress the citizenry and bring retribution for rebellion. Neither Selvala nor Adriana spoke against Lucia, they knew she wasn't wrong.

That night, at the stroke of midnight, with Selvala and Adriana in their respective quarters, Lucia gave the command to fire. Hundreds of trebuchets firing a once would be a sound neither Selvala nor Adrianna would ever forget. In the morning, the both went to see Lucia to ask what she did. It was simply, every third trebuchet was filled with stale bread while the other two were filled with sacks of rats that were infected. Selvala and Adriana had plausible deniability which then they could use to denounce Lucia. This is how it was planned. Lucia would do the dirty yet necessary work to clear the way for the new Republic while the other two could distance themselves enough to remain credible. Lucia had instructed them to maintain the siege for at least two years, giving the rats time to multiply and spread. Furthermore, anyone leaving the High City would be infected, thus forcing the hand of the fledgling republic to use the goblin archers. Muzzio's machines would deteriorate as there would be no one to repair and maintain them.

After three months of being under siege, Marchesa knew she did not want to end up like the others and either starve to death or succumb to infection. To the end, Marchesa maintained her control, she opened her ruby ring and drank the contents.

With the death of Marchesa, Lucia felt something strange. It was not the satisfaction of a job done or event that she accomplished something once believed impossible. To add to this strange sensation, she saw an eerie, steel blue dragon approaching her.

"Do not fear," the dragon said. "I am Ugin, the spirit dragon, herald of Nizmat Libbi. I know what is happening to you."

"What's going on?!"

"Your spark is igniting."

"My what?!"

"Your planeswalker spark."

"What's a planeswalker?"

"A planeswalker is a mage that can traverse the Mutliverse to different planes. Fiora is a plane and there are many others. Typically, the first time you planeswalk, it is to a random plane and you do it alone, but I am here to guide you."

"Why is this happening to me?"

"Few have had the ambition to upheave an entire plane, but to do it as callously as you have is especially of note. Fiora has had its share of constant regime change but not on the planar scale that your actions have accomplished all to avoid death at the hands of this Marchesa. I will escort you to the plane Kolbahan."

Ugin grabbed Lucia as she became a planeswalker ad guided her to Kolbahan. They materialized at the bottom of the obsidian pillar that took Ugin to Fiora.

"Tell me spirit dragon, is it the event that forms the planeswalker?"

Yes, Nizmat Libbi, to degree."

"Explain."

"There had been a constant flux of rulers on Fiora and countless opportunities to radically alter Fiora's system, yet none did until this one individual."

"Interesting. You have your next assignment."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I was promised answers."

"You have not asked a question."

"Point taken, who are the Eldrazi?"

"The Eldrazi are not naturally occurring creatures but rather were specially created. At the beginning of your so-called Multiverse, mana was raging uncontrollably through the Blind Eternities. The Eldrazi were created to manage the mana so that it could coalesce and stabilize. After the mana stabilized, the Eldrazi were sealed so they would not devour all the mana. Now, to your next assignment."

As Ugin flew to the ivory pillar, the answer prompted more questions, but Ugin would have to be more careful in choosing his next question. When Ugin perched on the ivory pillar, he was transported towards the plane of Kephalai.


	3. Justice Must Prevail

When Ugin came to the plane o Phronesis, he found an expansive marble citadel encircled by a vast canyon. To the north were sheer cliffs that fell into a vast ocean. Smoke from a volcanic mountain range billowed from the south. From the west. Faint screeches could be heard coming from the tropical forest. To the east, lights from villages filtered through a dead forest. Ugin knew his business was in the citadel.

As Ugin flew over the citadel, he saw a variety of creatures filling distinct roles: luxodons were presiding over trials, orang-utans could be seen teaching through school windows. rhoxes stood vigilantly at the gates of each circle and on the walls, and kithkin could be heard haggling with customers in the forums. Ugin came to rest on of the Grand Basilica.

"Silence in the court! The accused shall rise. Licenti, I find you guilty of all charges. Your war with civilized and decent society has ended. The problem with you pyromancers is that the strictness of order is necessary, otherwise society collapses into a war of everyone against everyone. Do you have any last words?"

"Praetor Maximus Tarquin, you seem to believe you can put out a fire by stomping of embers. What you call justices is in fact tyranny and what you call freedom is slavery."

"If those are your last words, so be it. Since you have declined to be a productive member of society by working in a forge, you leave me no alternative but for me to sever your mana bond." Walking down from his bench, Tarquin continued, "Each kind of mage reacts differently to this process, or instance, the last criminal to have their mana bond severed as a mind mage. He went insane due to the silence."

Tarquin stood before the condemned, the courtroom was silent. Tarquin reached out and put two fingers on Licenti's forehead. The spot that was touched soon gave an alabaster glow which soon faded. Tarquin announced, "Court is adjourned, release the prisoner."

As Tarquin proceeded to retire to his chambers, Licenti began to laugh. "That's all? That's your judgement?" The crowed murmured, they too were confused. Shortly after the outburst, Licenti's smirk became a smile, which soon faded. As Licenti left the Grand Basilica, his mood had flattened and was noticeably apathetic. Licenti never made it to the bottom of the steps as he merely vanished. He had simply lost his internal fire to exist.

Later that night, a small band of pyromancers met to discuss their fate after Licenti's trial. While the others murmuring, one member spoke up.

"Enough. We were warned about murmuring. We must not let Licenti's death fracture us."

A shout came from the group, "Oy, who made you the leader?"

"I did. If anyone can beat Praetor Maximus Tarquin, it's me."

"How's that?"

"I am Junius, his son." The group was silent. The could hardly believe the son of the Praetor Maximus was a pyromancer. Junius continued, "Licenti's tactus were as flawed as they were flamboyant. We must not destabilise society, but rather revolt and change it." No one had thought to wholly change society, let alone knew how to do it. "We must jam the courts with petty crimes, create strife among the social classes, and assassinate the Lord Justice. It is the destiny of the people to rule themselves. Who's with me?" The group was stunned. What Junius was planning was unthinkable, but Licenti's death would prove a powerful catalyst.

Two months after the sentencing of Licenti, the quarterly crime reports were on Tarquin's desk. Reports of pyromancy were nonexistent but the rate of petty crimes, especially vandalism of public buildings, had grown exponentially. To Tarquin, this could be an organized plot or simply childish antics of Licenti's outcasts wanting attention, either way it was overloading the judiciary and something had to be done.

"Clerk!"

"Yes, your excellency?"

"Send a memo out to the office of the Quaestor saying that I will personally pay for the vandalism fines and the repair costs, send another out to the office of the Aedile saying that public buildings should be no longer be lit at night or guarded due to attention seeking vandals, and send one to the lower courts to give amnesty to the vandals. Also, send out a press release saying that I will be paying the associated costs and granting amnesty as these are demonstrations of grief."

"Right away your excellency."

Back at the base of the resistance, those arrested told how their fines were paid and that they were given amnesty. Junius thought for a moment, and then explained, "We need to commit crimes that aren't serious but where there's a victim to complain. The best victims will be patricians."

"To what do I owe the honor of a visit from the princeps senatus?"

"Praetor Maximus, I am here to deliver your quarterly reports. As you can image, I have already looked at them. I also bring you a signed complaint from very prominent patricians and most of the senators."

"It is a very large city, getting bumped into is a hazard of civilization."

"Another hazard of civilization is administrative reassignment."

"What do you wish me to do? I can not simply dismiss the charges nor can I forgo trials. There are hundreds of simple assault cases, scores of separate pickpocketing cases, an untold number of trespass reports, and, to top everything, every single pyromancer that was sentenced to work is missing."

"The Senate has reached a similar conundrum. We have decided to grant you extraordinary legal powers to not only deal with the current situation but to see to it that it doesn't happen again. We have decided to grant you a dictatorship to quell this sedition and you have been granted the power to change the legal codes at your decree."

News of the appointment of a dictator reached the resistance quickly. This is exactly what Junius wanted as Tarquin would be systematic. Where others would come down quick to relieve the backlog, Tarquin would be slow and his decrees would impact patrician and plebian alike. As predicted, Tarquin's first move was to suspend habeas corpus. Next, the freedom of movement was severely impeded. Then, to address the backlog, Tarquin forced retired magistrates to serve once again. None of the arrested would accept plea deals and give up their leader, all of them were forcing Tarquin to go through the necessary judiciary mechanisms. To pay for all of this, Tarquin levied new taxes that increased with income. He reasoned that those who had gained more from society could bear the brunt easier.

Tarquin's six-month term was expiring soon and the only progress he had was relivied the pressure on the judiciary system. The matter of finding the leader was still at hand and more time was needed. He headed to the Curia to announce he would extend his dictatorship into a second term with or without the consent of the Senate. Just outside the Curia, Tarquin noticed a familiar face in a group of citizens. As his bodyguards went up the steps, Tarquin stepped to the side and put his arm on the luxodon he thought he remembered and said "Son, is that you?" As Junius turned, he raised a flaming sword in his right hand, intending to kill his own father but Tarquin was able to raise his left are to feel the sword hit bone. As Junius raised his left hand, Tarquin shielded his face with his right hand. Tarquin was able to dissipate most of the flames, but the blast scorched his left eye. While Tarquin withdrew due to the blast, Tarquin's bodyguards were able to subdue Junius.

After regaining composure, Tarquin asked, "Why son?"

"Why? You ask why? If you ever left your courtroom long enough to see the people, you would know why."

"I don't understand. I have done nothing but uphold justice and advocate for civic virtue."

"What virtue is there to be had when people are forbidden from living outside of their caste? What virtue is there to be had when people are staving in the lower circles while those in the upper circles waste so much? There is better treatment in the prisons than on the street. You ask for virtue from people for a system that degrades them.

"I do not make the laws, I merely enforce them. Crime is always choice, never a requisite."

"There's your problem, you're too indulgent in your so called civic virtue to see the suffering of others. It is a good thing that your dictatorship expires today."

"I will extend it, I will finder the leader of this rabblerousing."

"Neither the patricians nor the plebeians will allow that."

"The plebeians will not care so long as they are fed and entertained. As for the patricians, they would not jeopardize their comforts.

"What I mean is that the Senate will not extend it as there will be no reason to do so. The leader of the so-called rabblerousing has made a truce with them. The Senate wanted to avoid a secession plebis at all costs; the idea of you extending your dictatorship wasn't palpable either. They agreed to create a legislative body for the lower classes and share executive power by establishing a plebian consulship. The judiciary will be reformed and there will be a referendum concerning your ostracism."

"At this moment, I am still Praetor Maximus and Dictator, after I deal with you, I can deal with the Senate. Junius, I find you guilty of treason."

"Breaking my mana bond won't make me vanish like Licenti."

"I sentence you to death."

"The death penalty hasn't been enforced for centuries, not even for crimes like murder. Not even you would break judicial precedent."

"Treason is unlike murder as it is a crime against the society at large, not a single individual. You being my son is of no consequence." Tarquin stretched out his burnt hand and put it on his son's forehead and as his hand glowed, he whispered "Justice must prevail." Junius' essence was scattered.

Everyone who saw Tarquin execute his own son as dismayed save for Ugin. Ugin flew down from his perch on the Grand Basilica and landed next to Tarquin. "Who are you," Tarquin inquired.

Ugin replied, "Wait for it." Almost instantly, Tarquin vanished and Ugin followed him. They both ended up on white sub-plane of Kolbahan. "I am Ugin and this is the plane of Kolbahan."

"A what?"

"A plane. It's kind of temporal-spatial geography separated by the Blind Eternities."

"Wha-What? Never mind, how did I get here?"

"I have been watching you Tarquin. You are singularly devoted to justice and the order of society; your willingness to execute your son caused your planeswalker spark to ignite. As far as how you arrived onto Kolbahan, I steered you here as Dinu, my master, wished to examine a planeswalker's spark igniting. There are more trials to come so you need to rest."

As Tarquin was left to convalesce, Ugin could hear the voice of Dinu, "Tell me Ugin, is every sapient creature have the potential to become a planeswalker?"

"No, the spark is only in certain individuals though the spark does not ignite in all those who have it. Now Dinu, who created the Eldrazi?"

"The five of us, together. Don't you have more planeswalkers to gather?"


	4. The Past Returns

As Ugin reached the pillar on the next subplane, he saw a figure already there, a swan sitting in meditation.

"Hello, you must be the one called Ugin."

"I am Ugin, and who are you?"

"I am me."

"I understand that you are yourself, but what is your name?"

"What is my name? A name is merely a mundane reference to illusions. A name does not refer to one's essence."

"A name also allows for unique identification."

"If you must have a name, you may call me Gargi. If you wish to know more about me, sit." As Ugin sat down, he fell into a deep trance.

"Where am I?"

"You are on my home plane of Prithvi." To the north, Ugin saw mountains whose peaks were surrounded with clouds. The slopes were near vertical that suddenly flattened to an expansive plateau. The base of the plateau met a dense tropical forest that opened up to a large plain to the east and a rocky desert to the west. The width of the primary landmass narrowed to the southwest and lowered in elevation giving rise to numerous rivers, lakes, and eventually the coast. To the southeast of the landmass was a large island. In the distance, Ugin could see smaller islands being dwarfed by seasonal storms.

"I was born to the Rajah of the South on the lake Aṟiv near the southeastern coast. Come Ugin." Gargi took Ugin to a floating palace and vent straight through the roof. Ugin saw a nest with a single egg. He heard footsteps. "Do not fear Ugin, they can neither see nor hear us. We are mere observers."

"Do not be so sad dear wife; it is not a curse to have a single child."

"Oh Swathi, that is not why I am sad. I have had dreams and our child is to die before us."

"We will see what the Paramahamsa divines." As the couple left the nursey, ten days flashed in an instant and Ugin watched as the Paramahamsa preformed the divination ritual.

"The child is favoured by the goddess; she will leave this existence in her at the start of her twenty-fifth year." Swathi had to catch his wife as she fainted. Five years vanished and UGin found himself in Swathi's throne room.

"A decree by Sumrat Nehru: To prevent another rebellion, the rajahs will send their heir apparent to the capital as hostages." Swathi obeyed the order and sent Gargi to the capital deep within the forest.

Ten years flashed and a dying Nehru lay in his bed and spoke to the teenage Gargi, "Gargi, your veena has brought this old tiger much peace, whatever you wish, I will make it so."

"I wish that my father be exempt from the hostage requirement and that I be allowed to pursue moksha."

"So be it. Take this signet, it will provide you with regal protection. I will inform you father. I am sure that your younger brother will enjoy learning he is now the heir. Later that night, Nehru passed peacefully in his sleep.

Ugin finds himself nine years later at the base of the northern mountains on the top of the plateau. He saw the Paramahamsa speaking to Gargi. "You have surpassed even me, your destiny, your liberation, is at the summit of the highest mountain.

Ugin awoke and found himself back on Kolbahan, "What happened on the mountain?

"Every evening, I found a place to meditate and in the morning, there would always be food. After about three months, I found a small house in a cave and the hermit offered me a soft bed and a hot meal. I was extremely weak and the temptation was great but I was able to refuse. After that, I felt less and less hungry, less and less tired. The day before my twenty-fifth birthday, I reached the summit and could see the entire plane. I sat down to meditate and found myself here."

"That is strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Typically, a planeswalker's spark ignites due to conflict or severe trauma."

"Dear Ugin, what greater trauma is there than the separation of one's inner soul from the façade of the mundane ? Every creature has an inner soul but it shackled with the chains of ignorance and want. Liberation of the inner soul is the end goal of all sentient creatures and they will be reborn until the obtain it. Non-sentient creatures are condemned souls subject to endless rebirth. Now, from what I gather, you were interested in the Eldrazi."

"How did you know?"

"I had the chance to speak with your master before meeting you."

"What did Hasisu say?"

"You focus too much on the small details instead of opening your mind to the fullness of the multiverse. If you wish, I can help you."

"Please do so." With that, Ugin's mind went black. As his mind stirred once more, Ugin found himself unable to asses his surroundings. "What plane am I on?"

"You are not on a plane; rather you are seeing memories of long ago."

"Who are you?"

The voice did not answer, but continued. "What do you not see?"

Ugin looked around; he could at first see only shadows. As his sight adjusted, the shadows became faint phantasms of creatures long past. Ugin saw that they had no distinctive magical aura to them that would be indicative of mana affiliation. "Where is the division of mana?"

"Here there is none." Ugin saw five sets of arms converge on him, pulling him in five different directions struggling for dominance. "All was peaceful, but then, five mages grew in power, each wanting to bend the mana to their will to create thei r own universe." Ugin could feel the tension and then it disappeared and Ugin's mind went quiet. Stirring in pain, Ugin now saw a chaotic, primordial mixing of the different mana with which he was familiar. Ugin then saw five hands grab fistfuls of the primordial mana and was horrified as they opened up. From the green fist came Ulamog; from the blue, Kozilek; from the white, Emrakul, and from the black and red, came two unknown Eldrazi.

Ugin watched as the Eldrazi fed on the mana, he noticed they were selective in that they would only feed on the mana that was of their creator. Then, a five coloured set of hands rose up and captured the Eldrazi by forming a planar barrier around them, separating them from the rest of the multiverse. "How did they escape?"

"The abundance of planeswalking centered on the plane of Dominaria destabilized the planar barrier and Dominaria should have been destroyed. Fixing the rifts and reestablishing the mana flow redirected mana that was needed to maintain the slumber of the Eldrazi. Their hunger is what awoke them. The deaths of the Ulamog and Kozilek released primordial mana and aroused the five mages.

"Dominaria had to be saved as it was the nexus of the multiverse."

"What you considered to be the nexus of the multiverse was a plane that was on a powerful lay line that was a main tributary of the Eldrazi's prison. The salvation of Dominaria has caused numerous planes to be devoured. The deaths Ulamog, Kozilek, and Emrakul have strengthened the remaining titans. Furthermore, the five mages have renewed their ancient feud for dominance."

"The mending must not be reversed otherwise Bolas will recover his lost power. I will not unleash that on the multiverse. Three titans have been killed, the other two can be killed also."

"Insolent Ugin, Bolas has made Innastrad his new home. He has reshaped its moon into his own creation. The plane is bathed in red moonlight. Your concerns for him are misguided."

"Why do you not stop the titans, like you did before?"

"There were no planes at that time. The primordial mana has cooled and collected into planes. It is no longer easily accessible. The tournament of the five mages will draw out the remaining titans and not even the five mages will be able to stop them. Kolbahan will break under the weight of the mana, and then Chromatica will rise and put an end to their feud permanently."

Ugin found himself back on Kolbahan, as instructed, he headed to the next subplane.


	5. Blood for Blood

Ugin found himself transported to a plane dominated by a massive forest spotted with deep lakes and small openings. The only expanse clear of trees was to the east and littered with huts and farms and the mountains to the north were in general small with only a few large peaks. Ugin's attention was diverted to the edge of the forest.

"Timber!" The foreman was pleased to hear the second tree of the day was felled and his quota met. The trees took seven hours with the crude stone tools but the wood was needed for the ever expanding settlements. The foreman gathered the workers.

"Listen up. Y'all did well today. I have a special assignment and I need volunteers. I've got orders to get a third tree cut overnight." The men murmured. "I know cutting overnight is risky and liable to get someone killed. It also happens to be against the treaty we have with the elves. Given the risks, certain incentives have approved. So, who wants to volunteer?" The men were hesitant. Felling a tree was dangerous enough and the additional dangers of the darkness, the predators, and possibly getting caught by an elvish patrol were enough to make any sane man think twice. Only the desperate would volunteer. Eventually though, enough men volunteered.

A few hours after midnight, the sounds of an ancient tree crashing to the ground disturbed the still night air. A calm, known only by weary war veterans, fell over the plane. By morning's light, the head count revealed three men were missing, presumed dead. The first casualties.

Within a month, the elven council was fully assembled and debating their response. With no new incidents, some believed the humans could be reasoned with while others wanted to establish military patrols.

"Chairman, the Dwarven Ambassador Tormod requests to be recognised."

The Council fell silent. "Which kingdom do you represent?"

"All of the Mr. Chairman."

The Council laughed, "Ambassador Tormod, do you know how long it has been since the dwarves sent a single representative? I repeat my question, which kingdom do you represent?"

"Mr. Chairman, how long has it been since these woods heard the cries of an elven child? I have letters patent with seals from all the dwarven kings. I have the authority to make agreements that would bind all the dwarven realms and you make jokes."

"The Chair recognises Ambassador Tormod. You have the floor."

"Thank you Mr. Chairman. As we know, one month ago, one of the human Kingdom of Connadh cut down a tree overnight in violation of treaty terms. WE have been able to keep track of the wood from that tree and how it was used. One-third of it was sent to the coastal Kingdom of Cuan in order to build an ocean-going vessel. Another third was distributed among the human kingdoms to build housing. The rest was sent to locations we believe are supporting metallurgy research, weapons productions, and, more important, artefact creation." Tormod placed a Sol Ring on a nearby pedestal. The council chamber was silent. "Left unchecked, the humans will mine the mountains until they crumble, cast their nets until the oceans are empty, and cut down every tree without replanting a seed. They must be prevented from technological and magical advancing.

The council members murmured together in elven tongue. They nodded at each other. The chairman rose, "Ambassador Tormod, while we agree your scenario is plausible, such drastic and pre-emptive actions are against our principles. We will restrict the humans to one tree a day and enforce the lowered quota non-lethally until the humans destroy their research locations and such destruction is verified.

The crowd grew restless, "Order! Order!" shouted the Chairman, but the crowd would not stop talking. Through the murmurs came a shout, "Traitors!" Then there was silence.

"Show yourself!"

"I am Cináed mac Domhnall, your son. The Ambassador's scenario is not only plausible but is already in motion. The humans have no sense of the immediacy of the future. Whatever problem vexes one generation is passed on to the next. Their consumption far exceeds nature's ability to replenish. "

"Mr. Ambassador, what do the dwarves propose?"

"Mr. Chairman, my purpose here is to make an alliance. The dwarves would fight until the humans pose no further threat."

"This Council cannot and will not condone genocide of the humans. We will begin taking defensive precautions."

"Father, you condemn us all to death. If you will not take action, I will." Cináed unsheathed a hunting knife and cut his left hand. "By my blood, I swear I will defend the forest form its enemies by any means necessary." When his blood hit the ground, time froze and will-o-wisps lighted a path into the forest. Cináed followed as he knew a death sentence would be pronounced upon him.

Cináed followed the wisps past trees he did not recognise to a hovel made out of an old tree trunk.

"Who goes there?"

"I am Cináed mac Dom-"

"Domhnall's son died when he challenged his father in open council. " Why did you take the oath?"

"The forest was in danger. The world was in danger. Someone had to do something drastic or it would all be destroyed."

"Why the blood oath?"

"It was the most drastic measure. I believed the forest would help me save it. Who are you?"

"In a way, I am the forest. You may call me Coill. This is the mystical part of the forest and is generally inaccessible from your side. The forest has indeed come to help you. You must be trained in its ways."

Over the next two years, Cináed mastered his training but felt the forest had deeper secrets.

"Cináed, you have mastered much in such a short time, let us see what has become of the forest in your absence." As they came to the forest's edge, Cináed saw tens of hundreds of stumps and smoke on the horizon. "The elves have retreated deeper into the woods and conduct sabotage raids on the logging camps. The dwarves hold steady but the humans have the numerical advantage and have advanced their knowledge of metalcraft. It is now only a matter of time for their population to age into warriors.

"There must be something that I can do."

"There is, but we'll need some volunteers." When Cináed and Coill returned to the hovel, a small group of humans were tied up. "It is time for you to learn why blood oaths were banned by the elves." Coill had one of the humans stand up, took hold of the human, and then cut his hand. Coill proceeded to press the cut hand onto a nearby tree. Cináed watched with horror as the human was emptied of blood. Soon after, the ground shook and a low moan of anger came from the tree. The tree then came to life.

"Why would the forest have such dark power?"

"Dark," Coill laughed. "Do foxes not eat rabbits? Do elves not eat stags? Blood is as vital to a forest as rain and sunshine and is as potent as any spell. It is a natural part of life to kill for survival."

"You have given me an army."

"No, I have created an army that requires a leader."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." Cináed followed Coill to a large meadow with a large structure made of monoliths that had an eerie green glow. "It is now time to pay Cináed"

"What do you mean?"

"You gave an oath in blood, the payment is blood. Cut your left hand and put this acorn in the cut." Cináed did as he was told. The seed disappeared into the cut and the wound closed. At first, there was no reaction, but soon he writhed in pain.

"Am….Am I going to…die?"

"Your elven body will be transformed but your mind will remain intact. Cináed continued to convulse. After an hour, the transformation was complete and he had transformed into a treefolk. "Now you are ready to command an army."

Stores of abductions haunted the logging camps and even began to reach the elven council. Domhnall knew what was occurring but simply wanted the abductions to remain confined to humans. A diplomatic courier of the human Kingdom of Connadh brought a cable to the Council requesting translation assistance. In an ancient glyph, it read:

Cease the cutting of trees. End the creation of artefacts. Destroy all artefacts.

Domhnall translated the message and sent it with a caution. "This is an writing system used by the druids of old. It is not a warning. It was an ultimatum. Heed it.

The human kings debated among themselves but hubris prevailed and logging was ramped up. Over the next month, logging camps disappeared at random until workers refused to man them. Then, on the morning of the anniversary of the discovery of the first fallen tree, the treefolk attacked.

The treefolk army covered the walls with vines and merely waited as the vines accelerated the decay of the stone walls which crumbled in a matter of minutes. The walls were thought to be impregnable but were no match for the erosive might of nature. The treefolk took care not to damage anything or anyone as they made their way to the center keep. Once there, Cináed repeated the ultimatum. The human king responded by giving the order to attack. Within hours, the once thriving city had been turned into a burgeoning forest. The artefacts had not been found so the treefolk army moved on.

A citadel was spotted in the distance that had large buildings as opposed to anything resembling housing. The humans inside saw the moving forest and knew they had to come to destroy the artefacts. Knowing the fate of the previous city, the defender sent an envoy to meet the army in hopes that they could be sparred if they surrendered the artefacts but the envoy was tossed towards the horizon. There would be no terms.

Cináed knew the defenders were going to use fire weapons, so he searched for signs of underground water. An aquifer was found and he had his best warriors absorb as much water as they could. After a week, the warriors had absorbed as much water as they could.

The siege started before dawn but the humans were ready. The first obstacle the besiegers had to contend with were hidden iron object with four spikes such that it would always rest with one spike upwards. When the treefolk warriors were able to get to the citadel, they were harassed by sorties armed with poleaxes. The treefolk attempted to cover the walls with vines but the humans had developed was to destroy the vines before they could take root. As the weeks wore on, Cináed was able to get enough prisoners to cast a spell to protect his warriors from the fire artefacts of the humans. With one last push, his army overcame the defences and destroyed the foundries. Cináed planned to continue his campaign to put an end to the human menace but on night while planning, he saw the familiar will-o-wisps and followed them back to the familiar hovel.

"Welcome back Cináed."

"What am I doing back here? The humans must be eradicated to protect the forest."

"This forest has been defended. There is an ebb and flow to these things that must be respected. Eradicating the humans would damage that."

"What do you mean this forest? What other forests are there?"

"What your friend means is that there are other worlds where there are forests."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ugin. I am what you would call a planeswalker. I am able to travel to other worlds known as planes."

"Well, I have no such ability."

"Soon you will."

"What do you mean Coill?"

"The forest had decided to give you such ability, to ignite your planeswalker spark. You have defended me well. The humans no longer present a threat." The avatar the plane had used disappeared and Cináed found himself at the monoliths with Ugin.

"So…Ugin, where do we go from here?"

"Through the Blind Eternities to Kolbahan."

When Ugin returned to Kolbahan, he went straight for the red pillar knowing where it would take him. Arriving on Innistrad, Bolas' power heavied the air. Before he could survey the changes to the plane, he heard a familiar voice. "Well who do we have here? It's good to see such an old face."

"I see you have been busy Bolas."

Bolas flared his nostrils, took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's been some time since I had this much power. There are ripples in the Multiverse, can't you feel them Ugin? Something big is happening." Bolas' eyes lit up and smirked, "And you're here to tell me aren't you?"

"Kolbahan"

Bolas smiled. It had been millennia since the Mending. Power was within his grasp. "After you." With that, the dragons departed for Kolbahan.


End file.
